


Hey Pretty

by djemso



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djemso/pseuds/djemso
Summary: Post 2x15, Pre 2x16. Dancing and talking at Babylon for the guys.





	Hey Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hey Pretty by Poe is the song in the background. Just a little B/J, Michael friendly fic.   


* * *

“Well it's 3a.m. I'm out here driving again. Through the wicked winding streets of my world…”

  
The music thumped through the speakers at Babylon, a crowded night causing bodies dancing to come much closer than usual, even for the Babylon dance floor. The sparkling light reflected in beer bottles, glasses and the eyes of the patrons of the bar, pulsating through them with the drive of who was going to take who home tonight.   
Or at least, the back room.

  
The bodies crushed against each other, a fuck-frenzied mating ritual, each person showing off what they could do with their body – and what, if you were lucky enough, they would do for you tonight. 

  
Brian emerged from the backroom, looking a little more relaxed (after all, a blow job was nothing if not de-stressing) and headed up to where he recognised Emmett looking out forward, and as he approached, the professor was staring down across the dance floor. 

  
When no one seemed to notice his presence, he simply looked at them both. Where was the fan club? If Emmett and Ben were the only ones here, it was going to be a much more disappointing night than he thought. He thought of sighing dramatically, but decided to leave the queening to Emmett. Or possibly Justin, if he was around. He hadn’t walked past him in the back room, had he?

  
Finally, Ben looked at him expectantly. 

  
“What?” Brian asked, half irritably.

  
Emmett shook his head, “That’s just wrong.”

  
“What is?” Brian frowned. What the fuck was going on?

  
“I can’t be the only one fascinated by this,” Ben says, as if Brian’s 

supposed to know what he’s talking about.

  
“By what?” He asked, impatiently.

  
“Fascinated isn’t the word,” Emmett says, still looking over the railings.

  
“Herd’s another.” Ben put forward, returning his gaze to the dance floor.

  
Brian, fed up of not seeming to get the joke, looked across the dance floor himself. It seemed normal, the usual smell of bodies grinding against each other as the thumpa thumpa continues. He scanned the crowd, maybe someone famous – or possibly, someone porn related although the idea of Ben watching porn was not something he wanted to envision. 

  
Instead, his eyes travelled over familiar blonde hair as glitter rained down on him as he danced flirtatiously, but not completely overt. He smiled – my my, he has come a long way, hasn’t he?

  
Finally, he understood what they were staring at. 

  
Michael.

  
Justin was dancing with Michael.

  
Brian looked at the scene, watching hands knocking together and cursing himself for not being able to hear what they could be saying (or not, if it was more comic shit like last week) or what they were actually doing.

  
“Huh.”

\---

  
“Hey pretty, don't you wanna take a ride with me? Through my world…”

  
Michael laughed, still high on what he’d taken earlier, not to mention the amount of alcohol in his system. Justin singing out of tune, along to the music but still like a strangled cat, to the song was not helping the giggle fit.

  
Even Justin himself was laughing through it, so it didn’t matter. They were having fun, after all. Thinking back to what he was saying, he found he couldn’t remember.

  
“Where was I?” 

  
Justin laughs, breaking eye contact with a guy that had been cruising him. “You were tying him up.”

  
“Oh, yeah, well….I was tying him up.” Michael says, remembering that he was regaling the young man with tales of the Michael and Ben show. 

  
“Yeah, I got that part.”  
   
Michael laughed again, “You know what I mean! It was like…a thrill…like something I’m not supposed to have.”

  
Justin nods, “Control.”  
  
”Yeah, exactly! I can’t completely explain it.” Michael says, pushing his slightly sweat soaked hair out of the way. “It was like…total control.”  
  
  
“And it was a naughty thrill.” 

  
Michael nodded, noticing a tone. “Am I boring you?”

  
Justin shook his head. He wasn’t, surprisingly. He liked being able to talk to Michael, to hang out with him, which they wouldn’t have done a month ago. After all, he was Brian’s best friend. 

  
Michael resumed, “Well, I guess its cause you wouldn’t know.”

  
“He is kind of a control freak,” Justin adds, neither of them needing to say Brian’s name. 

  
“More than kind of.” Michael laughs, wondering idly where he’d actually gone. “It would be like…topping him, or something.”

  
Justin looked away, trying to keep the sheepish grin off his face and listen to the music.

  
“I've got a mind full of wicked designs, I've got a non-stop-whole in my head-imagination…”

  
Michael’s mouth opened and Justin idly thought that it was actually not bad, width wise. Go Ben. 

  
“Bullshit!” Michael laughs, hitting his shoulder playfully. “You haven’t!”

  
Justin felt two very different wants to express it – a spill all blow by blow account of two weeks before and a quiet shrug, which he knew Brian would have done in his situation. 

  
He instead settled for an embarrassed smile, “Yeah.”

  
Michael’s eyes darkened for a moment but then he lightened, “Why? How? Why?”

  
“You know how,” Justin put forward, making a rope hand gesture. 

  
“When, then.” He amends. 

  
“About two weeks ago.” Just says, struggling to stop himself from bouncing about it. “It was…” Fucking incredible, hot, fun “…intense.”

  
Michael breathed out, “Wow. Never thought I’d see the day.”

  
“Me either.” Justin blushes, pushing him playfully.

  
Michael pushes him back, when his cell starts to go. He frowns, seeing that it’s Emmett. He put the phone to his ear, putting a finger in the other. “Em?”

  
“Yeah, I’m outside, I’m just going but I thought you should know: you’re being stared at.”

  
Michael looks to Justin, “He said we’re being stared at.”

  
Justin looks to some of the guys that have been cruising past, “Yeah, so?”

  
“By ‘The Boyfriends’.” Em’s voice came from the phone, “Drake, honey, not there. Oh, Dwayne, of course. Sorry.”

  
Michael hung up, looking around in an attempt to be subtle for Brian and Ben, seeing them watching for only a split second. “They’re watching.”

  
Justin got the meaning and smiled, “Are they?”  
  
  
“Yeah!” Michael laughed.

  
Justin took his hands on his waist, being a little more open about dancing with him. “Still?”

  
“I don’t know, I can’t see.” Michael says, still beaming slightly before Justin notices a hand taking him from the dance floor – Ben’s hand – and dragging him to what looked like the door wordlessly.

  
He was about to dance with the other guy when an arm comes over his shoulders, breathing words into his ear. 

“Was that a pre-show?” Brian’s voice asks, pushing his body against Justin’s in the heat of the dance floor.

  
Justin swallows, “Yeah.”

  
Brian eyes the backroom, “Well, lets get to the main event, shall we?”

  
End  


 

 

 


End file.
